A nightmare? No, a dream
by jeedesu
Summary: This is an acelu fanfiction that was inspired by crimeson-plasma san's fanfiction; bad dream. Ace gets a wake up call from Luffy, his little brother and finds the meaning of life from an unexpected nightmare that soon evolved into a dream.


_This fanfiction is during the time when Luffy was 14 and Ace was 17. _  
><em>Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or any of their characters. <em>  
><em>This fanfiction was inspired by crimeson-plasma's fanfiction. <em>  
><em>Hope you enjoy this one shot everyone!<em>  
>_<p>

"No… No… NO!"

I opened my eyes abruptly as I woke up. Staring at the ceiling, I waited for a while to get a hold of myself. I looked around the room to see what disturbed my slumber and what I noticed next to my futon, was my little brother, Luffy. He was sleeping soundly. Luffy isn't my real brother though. Even if Luffy and I aren't related by blood, I treated him as if he was my real brother. At first it looked as if he was sleeping peacefully on his futon, but at a second glance, there were tears gently sloping down his cheeks, while his lips quivered and his hands curved into strong fists.

"He must have had a dream." I thought to myself.

Without a second thought, I closed my eyes, and attempted to fall back asleep. However, it was getting difficult to because Luffy kept rustling in his futon and kept on muttering something in his sleep. Irritated by Luffy's annoying mutters, I sat upright leaning over him and raised my fist high above his head, ready for a punch.

Suddenly… Luffy murmured, "A- Ace…"

I stopped a few centimeters from Luffy's face as my ears heard my name escape from my brother's lips. "Is he… Is he having a dream…? About me?" I stared astonishingly at Luffy's closed eyes as tears dramatically streamed down his cheek.

" Don't leave me, Ace… A- Ace..." Luffy muttered.

"No… It's not a dream; A nightmare."

"C- come back.. I'm lonely without you..." Luffy whispered loudly.

"You're…lonely…? Without me?" I thought to myself. _What is this feeling?_ My heart started to beat rapidly, as it pierced through my chest. I turn my fist into a grasp, a grasp on something I thought I could never grasp; **my reason to live**. "Have I finally found the answer I was searching for? _The reason behind my existence_."

"Don't leave me like Sabo… I need you… Ace…" Luffy whispered softly in his sleep.

"S- sabo?" I clenched tight onto my chest as I remembered the memories I shared with Sabo, my other brother of different blood. Apparently, he died trying to chase after his dreams and I couldn't save him. He was hurt and lonely and I was never there for him. I was such a bad brother. I tried to run away from the times I had with Sabo, by moving on to the future and to by no longer dwelling in the past. However, I miss him so much and it's my entire fault he isn't here with us now! It's my entire fault…

Yada! I promised myself I wouldn't mourn about his death anymore! Sabo's death will not be the death of me! He died for his dreams, so I can't mourn over this. Disappear! Make these feelings disappear! Disappear! Disapp-

"Don't leave me, Ace.." Luffy murmured, cutting me off.

_-pear…Leave you? I'm not… I'm not going to leave you…_

"I'm not going to leave you…" I managed to whisper softly. I kept repeating that to myself. As if I was reassuring myself instead of Luffy. I kept muttering nonsense to myself until I felt a hand reaching to my side of the futon.

"You can't take Ace. He's the only brother I have..."

As I looked at the face the hand belonged to, I heard a terrifying whimper escape from Luffy's mouth. In bewilderment I leaned into my brother and touched his face. He wore such a heartbreaking expression that my eyes started to tear up.

"Luffy…" I whispered to myself.

I reached my hand out to him, and suddenly his shaking hand grasped tightly onto my wrist.  
>As he held my wrist, he kept muttering to himself, "You can't take him…you can't take him…"<p>

His mutters were getting much worse and louder by the second. I couldn't help, but think, "He's loud even in his sleep. When is he not loud?"

I tried to comfort him and kept whispering to him, _calm down and that everything was okay_.  
>As more tears dripped down his face, he said something that completely caught my attention.<p>

_"Take me instead."__  
><em>

I instantly grabbed hold of Luffy's hand immediately as a reflex. Still astonished by those three simple words, my heartbeat started getting out of control.

_How could Luffy give up his own life for mine?_ "You idiot! I'm not even worth it! You idiot! I don't even deserve to live, nevertheless, breathe the same air as everyone. No one wants me to live or even want to have anything to do with me! I'm the child of the demon, _Gol D. Roger_. I'm a monster! A monster! Monster! Monster! Monster! Mon-"

"T- take me instead.." Luffy interrupted my rambling. Luffy was now gripping my arm tightly with his hand. Stopping my every thought, I felt a tear escape from one of my eye and my lips started to quiver.

"I'm a monster…" I said to myself.

I looked down to see Luffy's face, in a horrible mourning state. I planted a brotherly kiss on the top of his head as I wrapped my arms around his tiny tensed body. I soon traced my lips to Luffy's ear, and whispered, "I'm right here… Luffy. You're safe now and no one is taking anyone away."

As I felt Luffy's tense body relax, I leaned up and immediately saw that Luffy's expression changed and now his face was displaying a small smile from the corner of his mouth. Luffy  
>returned my hug and snuggled his face against my chest. I smirked at his adorableness and snuggled him closer to my arms as I lay in Luffy's futon.<p>

Luffy's shaking has stopped when I dragged him closer to me. As I wiped away Luffy's tears, his whimpering and muttering had settled down. I grabbed his body closer to my chest, leaning his head toward my shoulders, and then suddenly, Luffy whispered something I thought I would never hear from anyone.

"I… love… you… Ace. Don't leave me…ne? I need you. I'd be lonely without you, Ace. Always…always…let's always be together… Always."

And that's when I finally broke down, crying. I hid my face in Luffy's hair as I tried to hold my sobbing in. I finally had the answer to the question I have been trying to find; the reason to my existence and the reason why I should live. And it was all thanks to this stupid, cry-baby kid right here in my arms, Monkey D. Luffy. To Luffy, he was having a nightmare but, to me? It was a dream that answered my life-long question. My cries started get louder and more violent. I felt two hands creasing my face suddenly.

"Eh?"

As I rubbed my watery eyes, what I saw right in front of me was Luffy, wide awake. He was still a bit dazed from his recent slumber, but he managed to mumble a few words. "Mmmm… Ace? Nnngh… What's wrong Ace?"

I chuckled to myself, wiping the remainder of my tears away, I leaned my forehead onto Luffy's.

"A-A-Ace?" Luffy now wide awake, stuttered in shock as I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling his body closer to me. Holding him was giving me warmth. I let out a tiny laugh as I wiped my nose on Luffy's shirt.

"Are you okay, Ace? Why were you crying? Did I kick you again in my sleep? Are you hurt anywhere? My eyes feel swollen… I'm hungry."

I chuckled at his rambling then, I looked into Luffy's eyes and gave him a little kiss on the nose. I heard a little gasp break out from Luffy's mouth and saw a slight dark shade creep around his cheeks.

"It's nothing, Lu. I'm just really happy!"

Luffy's expression changed from confused to his usual big grin with all his teeth and parts of his gums showing. Blushing, I kissed the top of Luffy's head and whispered into his ear.

"_I will never leave you. We will always be together. Always. So stop killing me off in your dreams, baka."_

__  
><em>_Thank you so much for reading my first fanfiction! This fanfiction didn't take that long to write (except the cleaning part. That took longer than expected) but I did have trouble ending this ;fufufu ._  
><em>This fanfiction was inspired by: crimeson-plasma saan's fanfiction; bad dream<em>  
><em>Show crimeson-plasma san some love = u = <em>  
><em>Also, a huge thanks to my friend, wennie chan for helping me revise this! If it weren't for her help, this document would have been stuck in my files forever. So, a huge thanks to her! You can show her some love by going to this site; millefleue_

_oh yeah. like my choise of title? it's deep. cause the story is deep. that's right. My dick is deep-what? (*´艸`*)_


End file.
